


Cruel Meeting

by Nimbafuu, Scarlett_Rogue



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, mild dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimbafuu/pseuds/Nimbafuu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Rogue/pseuds/Scarlett_Rogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a boring meeting with the admirals, Jim decides to use Spock's body to entertain himself. Spock is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruel Meeting

Seriously, did anyone even remember the briefing that was about to start? He and Spock were still sitting in the briefing room, side by side. He stole a glance at the stoic Vulcan, smirking at the almost bored look adorning his face. "Come now Spock, you look almost bored."

He wanted to caress the man's hand, and see just what reaction he'd receive. He did, however, take into consideration that Spock might rip his head off if he dared. Jim sighed, resting his head on one of his palms. He gave the door a hard stare, willing the others to materialize and get this part of his day over with. He hated meetings.

"Vulcans do not get bored, Jim," Spock said, his calm voice betraying the hidden emotion. He stared at the clock once more, curious as to why the admirals were late. Nevertheless, they would be here shortly, and it was his duty as First Officer to entertain his Captain until they arrived; although not in the job description, it was the only way to ensure that Jim was still aware during their scheduled meeting.

He leaned over and placed a hand over Jim's, hoping this light contact would ease Jim out of his boredom long enough to give the admirals a little more time. He never expected this action to come back and haunt him.

Jim both loved and hated the shiver that raced up his spine at the contact. He chanced looking over at Spock, and frowned upon seeing no emotion on the face of the man he loved.

Jim sighed, turning his hand up to grasp Spock's. "Well damn you, I'm bored. It's not even an important meeting." He groaned, leaning over to rest his head on Spock's shoulder.

"Come on Spock. They're 20 minutes late, and we got here 40 damn minutes early. Tell me you're not bored." He grinned up at his lover, not pointing out the strained muscles that only served to prove his point.

"As 'bored' is an emotion, and I am Vulcan, it is logical to assume that I am indeed not bored. However, given the circumstances, I will admit to being...apprehensive about their tardiness. But I am not bored." Spock continued to sit ram-rod straight in his chair as Kirk groaned and slid lower in his. He wanted something - anything - to put him out of his misery. And maybe he was being a bit over dramatic, but this level of boredom was bordering torture. Surely, there most be _something_ he could do to entertain himself!

A small, almost sadistic smile came to Jim's face with that train of thought. Spock would take some time to forgive him for this, but it would be worth it to see his Vulcan come undone.

He thanked every deity he knew of when the admirals finally walked in and took their seats. Luckily for Jim, he wasn't required to put much into the meeting. While the admirals droned on, Jim reached a hand under the table to brush against Spock's thigh. He smirked at the small tensing of muscles the man couldn't hide. Jim raised his hand to drag two fingers lightly over the back of the Vulcan's hand, which was situated on the tense thigh. He bit back the smirk that threatened to show on his face.

This act earned the Captain a well-concealed glare from his lover, who shifted his chair an inch over in hopes that Jim would give up. He relaxed when that dreadful hand didn't return to his thigh and managed to get sucked in to the complex details that Admiral Archer was spewing out like wildfire. 

As Spock's mind faded into black holes and transporter malfunctions, his body stiffened suddenly went he felt a gentle finger caress the front of his pants. He sucked in a breath and clenched his hands down on the table. If he ignored it, Jim would give up. He always did.

Jim answered a question asked of him, immediately taking to his new found entertainment when finished. He applied gentle pressure to the growing bulge in his first officer's pants. Jim leaned back further into his chair, continuously rubbing the Vulcan, but not increasing the pressure. Jim sucked in a breath, willing his own erection away. He briefly wondered if this was doing more for him than it was for Spock.

If only he had that control the Vulcan did. Unfortunately, that control often caused his plans to backfire. Jim really needed to tame his hormones.

Spock leaned forward and placed his hand on his chin, subtly disguising it as a look of absorbed concentration. He nodded in all the right places, pretending to be planning their next mission, but what he was really planning was Jim's funeral. This would not end well for the human. Spock bit his lip, biting back a moan, as he felt that tantalizing hand press down slowly on his growing erection, never increasing his pace but keeping the Vulcan right where he wanted him. If only he knew how crazy this was driving his lover.

Spock shot a quick sideways glance as his lover, only to see the man grinning wickedly. Spock closed his eyes for half a second and sighed; Jim knew _exactly_ what he was doing to him. He had to.

He wouldn't lie. Even though he knew Spock might hang him for this, he was enjoying it. He knew that Spock was as well, not that the proud man would ever admit it.

Jim decided to give Spock a break when he saw the slight grimace on Spock's face. He was the only one that could tell, but Spock was being tortured. Jim increased the pressure only slightly, cupping Spock and slowly massaging. Spock jerked suddenly in his chair and tried to cover his display of emotion with a rough, very believable cough. It was a good thing he had his entire life to perfect his acting abilities.

He grunted softly and, though he would later deny doing such things, tried to discreetly push his hips into Jim's cupped hand. His eyelids were only half open now, as he was too busy biting back the sounds that this torture was producing to maintain a perfect facade.

Jim smiled, happy with his effect on the Vulcan practically at his mercy. He rolled Spock's package with tight pressure and a slow pace. Jim nodded and responded to an admiral's question, trying not to change his pace with Spock. He leaned over, pretending to converse with Spock.

"How apprehensive are you now, _Spock_?" Jim whispered the Vulcan's name in his deepest voice, making sure to keep it quiet. He pulled away with a straight face, looking over to see Spock's restraint slipping, if that clenched jaw was anything to go by.

The Captain engaged himself in conversation again, speeding his hand up slightly.

"What do you think about this, Spock?" Spock snapped his eyes open and stared at Admiral Pike with wide eyes for a second before he straightened up and gave a great answer, one that made it seem like he was actually unaffected by Jim's hand motions. But even as he muttered about logic and statistical likelihoods, Jim could feel his erection pulsing under his hand and he grinned slightly before pressing his hand down roughly and rubbing Spock as fast as he could without drawing any attention to himself. Even so, it wasn't nearly fast enough for Spock.

Jim fought hard to keep his grin hidden from the admirals surrounding them. It was a major ego boost to know just how much he was affecting Spock. He knew the admirals were getting ready to finish the meeting, and decided that it was time to pick things up.

Jim continued with the fast, rough pace he knew Spock loved. He wished he could go faster, but knew it would draw too much attention.

Spock's breath hitched as he felt his muscles clench, and he knew that he was too close. Jim's hand was going too slow for his liking, yet it was fast enough for his body. He gripped the table and grit his teeth, willing himself to hold in the obscene noises that threatened to break loose with every rough stroke of his member. His mind was becoming a blur of nothingness, all senses focused on the release he could feel building inside him. It was so wrong for Jim to do this here, and yet, that's exactly what made it so amazing. Spock shut his eyes quickly and leaned forward as his balls tightened, seconds away from his release.

"Is that alright, Mr. Spock?" Admiral Pike chose that moment to ask Spock's final opinion on the subject. Spock opened his mouth to answer a short "that sounds appropriate," but what came out of his mouth was anything but that.

He just moaned. In front. Of all the admirals. Loud.

Jim would so pay for this.


End file.
